


Just

by Ray_Writes



Series: Tumblr Prompts [49]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Introspection, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_Writes/pseuds/Ray_Writes
Summary: adverb.simply; only; no more than.





	Just

**Author's Note:**

> So...apologies for something sad on Valentine's Day. I just happened to finish up a tumblr prompt today and it happened to be a sadder one. At any rate, hope you're having a good time celebrating the holiday however you choose (if at all) and please enjoy!

_Just._ As a modifier, the word was one she was well-acquainted with. It was the usual thing to say about her.

“Oh, it’s just Donna!” Her friends would call out to the rest of the group when she arrived, usually whenever they were still waiting on one of their prettier, smarter, more popular friends.

She used it on herself all the time. Any new office, the first words out of her mouth — “I’m just the temp.”  _ Don’t expect great things, _ she tried to warn,  _ I’m not much. _

Because that was the thing about  _ just. _ It sort of implied that something wasn’t quite enough the way it was. She was only Donna Noble, nothing more.

The Doctor tended to use a different set of descriptors for her from the usual bunch. Brilliant, most often. Lovely, sometimes. It was enough to nearly give her ideas.

There was always the introductions to bring her crashing back to Earth.

“I’m the Doctor, and this is Donna Noble.”

“Right then, Doctor and Mrs. Noble, this way—”

“No, no, we’re not married.”

“Right, Donna and I are just friends.”

He’d said a mate was all he needed. Just what he needed. Just Donna.

But she was still  _ just _ a friend. In the end, Donna knew that Spaceman was still longing and hoping for someone more. That was just her life.


End file.
